Knocking At Your Door
by OnexCrazyxOnna
Summary: A story of how even the best of friends don't know everything about each other and themselves. (eventual: Lita/Amy)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** Hello all.

Since I received some nice comments on '_Simple Gifts_', I thought that I would have another go at Lita and Amy. I'm not sure on all the details and have not written much yet, but I figured I would post the prologue and if anyone thinks it's worth writing out... then I'll finish it.

So, please review if you would be so kind. Otherwise it may not get finished.

Happy Reading!

**:**

**Knocking At Your Door**

**:**

Technically she should not be where she was at the moment. She did not have a med-student ID to gain access. Lita Kino did not even go to this school.

But her best friend Amy Mizuno did.

Amy was the reason Lita was walking the quiet halls of the medical library in search of said bluenette. Even with it being well past ten at night, Lita knew she would find her friend eventually.

On the second floor she found the little genius huddled at a table in the center of the room. Pencil moving fast as she took notes from two different books. Three more opened across the table.

The brunette smiled knowingly, '_Same old Amy._' She thought to herself as she walked over and placed the small box she held onto the table, successfully startling her friend.

"Lita." Amy hissed in a whispered as she placed a hand to her fast pounding heart. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, Amy. I couldn't resist." Lita smiled brightly. "I brought you something to eat. We all know how you get when testing comes up."

Amy smiled. "one would think after two years I would expect this." She then reached for the box. "What did you bribe your way in with this time?"

"Sugar cookies."

Amy smiled brightly. Sugar cookies were her favorite and no one makes them as soft and sweet as Lita. "I do hope that you did not give them all to whoever is at the front desk."

"You know me better then that. Besides," Lita smiled mischievously "You can't have dinner without dessert."

"True." Amy chuckled as she opened the box to start on her late night meal.

The green-eyed amazon took an open seat as she watched her friend. She thought about how lost Amy could get in her books. The bluenette would forget everything else. Including eating and sleeping.

After the little genius finished her home-cooked meal, she thanked her friend and sighed when she was once again alone with her books. It was going to be a long exam period, but at least she had Lita's cooking to look forward to each night.

**:**

This is how it has been for the last couple of years. One friend would overwork themselves whenever they had a test coming up. And the other did what she could to help make her friend's life just a little easier.

No one ever questioned the actions the of two friends. To everyone who knew them, this was just normal behavior.

Amy Mizuno was a genius who loved school work.

Lita Kino loved to cook and help when she could.

Everyone believed this to be the motivation for their ritual. Even the two involved. But everyone has thoughts that they pretend don't exist. Thoughts that you regret and hate yourself for.

Amy, being the genius that she is... is not exempt.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** Hello all.

Looks like some people would like to see where this story will go. I will say that this will not be my best work, but I hope it still entertains, if even just a little.

Chapters will be sort so that I can post every couple of days. Also, I feel like I connect better with Lita, but I wanted to try and write more from Amy's POV. I don't feel like I'm doing her justice. Hopefully I can fix that soon.

Please be kind and let me know what you think.

Happy Reading!

**:**

**Knocking At Your Door**

**:**

Amy let out a heavy sigh as she stood outside of Lita's apartment. She could smell that her friend had been baking recently. '_Cherries, one of Lita's favorite._' Another sigh, then the bluenette smiles as she raises her hand and knocks on the door.

It takes a couple minuets, but soon enough the door opens to revile the statuesque form of Lita Kino. The brunette smiles brightly and motions Amy in.

"Amy, I did not know you were stopping by. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

To say that Amy questioned her own genius was an understatement. All she wanted to do as soon as she found out her test scores was to tell her best friend. Now, standing here in her presence, she knew she made a mistake. A big one.

The last couple weeks were not very good for her mind and heart. The more that Lita tried to help, the more Amy had thoughts that she knew she should not have... should not want... should not act upon...

"I just wanted to let you know that I passed at the top of all of my classes." Her breath hitched when bright green eyes glowed even more. "I-I wanted to share the news with you first. There is no way I would have passed if you were not there to help me."

"Don't even think about it, Amy. You know that I would do anything to help my friends." Lita turned towards the kitchen. "Let's try the cookies I just took out of the oven. It's a new recipe and I can't guarantee anything."

Amy swallowed her nerves as she watched her friend move to place a few cookies onto a place and then move to the living-room to place them on the coffee table before sitting on the couch. To say that the slightly domestic feel and warmth in this home made Amy think of some of the dreams that have plagued her. The ones where _she_ helped Lita make a home. A home for two. Just them.

The bluenette sat beside her friend and took a cookie as she watched intently the emotions flash across her beautiful face.

"I don't think these will make a regular appearance. They are good, but have a bit of an after taste."

Amy took a bit. "You are right, but I would still eat them." She blushed when a soft smile was given to her. Just her, no one else was here to see. Oh, the shame. She needs to look away. Turn her head. She does with a good bit of effort.

"You are too nice. Don't think you have to make me feel better by eating them." Lita winked. "I don't even think I will eat many myself."

They both laughed and something in Amy lifted. Once again she felt the comfortable presence of being with her best friend. Someone she has trust her very life to. This life and her previous one. To think she allowed herself feel uncomfortable around one of the nicest people she knew. It was an insult to them both and their friendship.

"You should give them to Serena. I know she will love them."

"You're right, Amy. She will eat almost anything,"

**:**

Two friends. Deciding to watch movies all night as if they were teenagers again. No cares and no worries.

Lita Kino realized that she loved having someone around her lonely apartment.

Amy Mizuno realized that she loved her best friend.

One dreamed of a field filled with flowers and her friends.

One dreamed of green eyes and long brown hair.

To say that Amy left as soon as she could the next morning was being polite. She left before her friend even woke. A note was left and a bag of cookie mysteriously disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** Hello all.

Since the other girls were mentioned in a review, I thought I would try add them.

Also, their age was asked. I did not have a set age in mind, but we can say 24. Since Amy is studying to be a doctor, she would still be in school.

Please be kind and let me know what you think. Thanks to those of you would did leave a review.

Happy Reading!

**:**

**Knocking At Your Door**

**:**

Raye Hino is a beautiful young women who helps her grandfather take care of the family temple. The raven haired girl could be found a lot of the time in front of the fire pit. She is blessed with the gift of being able to see images in said flames.

This day she is there to see if the flames could tell her about her good friend Amy Mizuno. Amy always got worked up when she was studying for upcoming test, but after the test were over and scores were delivered, the bluenette was back to her usual self. This time around, Raye noticed that this was not the case.

Her good friend Amy was still just as (if not more) anxious as ever. Something had to be bothering her and Raye wanted to know what. Surely, if something was wrong the little genius would let her friends know so that they could help? Raye just wanted to make sure. She did not like the thought that something was wrong and Amy felt she could not tell those closest to her.

Whatever it was that was bothering Amy was starting to bother Raye. She herself could fell the anxiety in the air whenever they all got together. Something needed to be done.

As Raye sat before the heat of the fire, she could feel a calmness over take her. Thoughts of Amy in the forefront of her mind.

Then she felt it.. a sharp pain in her chest. The raven snapped her eyes open and saw Lita Kino before her. The flames showed her that Lita was the cause of Amy's suffering. A suffering that Raye never even thought she was going through. '_She hid it so well_'. Raye believed something to be bothering her friend, but not the pain of a lost love... or more accurately... a love to never be found.

"Oh, Amy. Even if Lita does not feel the same... she would still love you as she always has."

**:**

Raye knew that something needed to be done.. but what? To just come out and confront Amy would not turn out well. The same could be said for Lita. The tall girl has never showed an interest in any women, except Amara. Amara is the exception to every rule. They all knew and excepted this.

So, to tell Lita would only cause even more of a headache.

Even with everything in her being telling her she should not do it... she had no choice but to tell Serena and Mina. Three heads are better then one. Even if two of them are blonde.

**:**

"Let me get this straight... Amy is in love with Lita?" Mina asked as she and Serena finished listening to Raye's retelling of her day and thoughts on the matter. "I find it hard to believe, Raye. I'm sure if it was true Amy would have said something or would have developed these feeling a lot earlier. We have known each other for years after all."

"I think they would be cute together." Serena gave her two-cents worth. "Brains and brawn."

Raye sighed. "Do the two of you even realize what is going on? Amy is in love with someone who most likely does not return her feelings. She is scared that Lita will find out how she feels. It's hurting her more and more every time we all get together. Something needs to be done."

"Yeah, but what? Lock them in a room until they work this out? Lita would just brake down the door." Serena shivered at the thought of an angry amazon. "Maybe we should see if Amara and Michelle might have an idea."

Mina's grin was positively lecherous. "I agree. If anyone could bring out their attraction to each other, it would be Amara. Plus, Amy and Michelle get along really well."

"Then I guess we have no choice." Another sigh from Raye. To her it felt like this was getting out of hand. "Tomorrow we will talk to them and ask if they are willing to help."

**:**

Three friends plotting to find a way to make their friends happy.

One just wanted them to be happy.

One wanted them to be happy together.

And the other wanted this whole thing to be over so that they all could be happy once again.

**:**

**A/N: **I think that the last few lines might be a little confusing, so the order is Mina, Serena and then Raye. Hope that clarifies. Also, no offense for the blonde comment.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** Hello all.

Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. But because of this, I will be posting the next couple of chapters right after this one is up. I hope that it will make up for the wait.

Sorry, but I know they seemed to be a little OOC this chapter. I blame it on being sick and working too hard.

Please be kind and let me know what you think. Thanks to those of you who did leave a review.

Happy Reading!

**:**

**Knocking At Your Door**

**:**

"It has been a while since the last time we spared. It's good to know you have not become weak in that time."

Lita smiled at her friend, Amara Tenoh, as she used her towel to wipe the sweat from her brow. "I'm a little surprised as well. I haven't been doing much training since the last time I spared with you."

Amara walked over to the small refrigerator kept in the corner of her home gym. She grabbed two waters and handed one to her friend. "So, what has been keeping you away from training? A new boy?" The tall blonde wrapped an arm around Lita's shoulder and gave her a randy look. "Someone taking up your time I should know about?"

Lita blushed at the close contact and look her friend was giving her. She was not all that sure why, but she always acted this way with Amara, even after she found out she was a girl. It just did not seem to change the fact that she admired her and found her attractive.

"No boy. Just Amy."

"Amy?" Amara faked surprise as she let go of her friend. "Why didn't you tell me that you and little Doctor Amy were an item?"

"What!?" Lita almost dropped her water at what she heard. "NO! It's not like that. We are just friends. Amy had exams. You know I like to make sure she eats when she locks herself in that library. Someone needs to look out for her." A bitter look crossed green eyes as Lita looked to the ground. "She works too hard. It's not right."

A loving smile crossed Amara's features as she placed a hand on the side of Lita's face so that the brunette would meet her gaze. "I know what you are saying. I feel the same when I pull Michelle out of her studio when she is struck by a muse to paint. I'm just appreciative of the fact that our love brings her out. She would rather eat with me, sleep with me and even bath with me then she would create a work of art."

Misty-eyed, Lita leaned into Amara's touch. "Michelle and your love _is_ a work of art."

Another smile. "Maybe you and Amy could create a masterpiece together."

**:**

A friend sent to find out possible feelings that one might have for another... or at the very least if it could ever arise.

It seems that this friend has feelings that she herself never even acknowledged.

What will happen now?

Could she really love her friend as more then such?


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** Hello all.

Second chapter up tonight. Sorry it's so short, OOC and not so great.

Please be kind and let me know what you think. Thanks to those of you would did leave a review.

Happy Reading!

**:**

**Knocking At Your Door**

**:**

Two friends were relaxing in a local gym's indoor pool after an afternoon of racing and enjoying each other's company.

"Thanks for keeping me company today, Amy." The older of the two said while they both tread water. "When Amara and Lita get together, I get bored just watching them."

"I thought you liked watching Amara train." Amy replied knowingly.

"I do." Michelle smiled at the image of a strong and unrelenting, tall blonde. "But it's not the same when I'm on the sidelines and Lita is her partner. It's their bonding time." She developed a thoughtful look before continuing. "Maybe next time Lita comes by to train you can join her. That way I wont feel so left out."

Amy blushed slightly as she had thoughts similar to Michelle's, only her tall, strong and determined woman has long beautiful brown hair.

"Something wrong, Amy?" Michelle sounded more curious then concerned as her blushing friend moved out of the pool. She followed.

"No... I'm fine, really." Big, shy blue eyes looked to Michelle. "Why would you ask me? You know I'm usually busy with school."

Michelle took Amy's hands into her own and gave her a soft understanding look. "Because you love her."

**:**

Amy should have known that someone would see the truth in her heart.

Michelle felt the shifting tides around the two friends long ago.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** Hello all.

Third in a row. Plus, the next one should be out in the next couple of days. I hope that helps soothes some of the agitation of all the waiting.

Also, I'm sorry if they are a little rushed... my own moods and feelings are shifting and that is blocking my writing flow. But I do want to finish this story. Someone was worried that I was not posting because of a lack of reviews. That is not true. As long as I get one review, I will post the next chapter. I have enjoyed all of the reviews I have received. Thank you all so much.

Please be kind and let me know what you think. Thanks to those of you who did leave a review.

Happy Reading!

**:**

**Knocking At Your Door**

**:**

It has been three days since Amy had spent the afternoon with Michelle. The things that were said and brought out in the open for the first time were weighing heavy on the bluenette's heart.

Michelle had known before Amy herself that she was in love with her best friend Lita. The little genius was not sure how to feel about this. But Michelle was sweet enough to comfort her when she almost broke down.

The taller girl reassured her that Lita could not hate her because of her love. That Lita held love as something precious... something to be nourished, to let grow. Amy was told that Lita was sure to respect the other's feelings, never to shame them for the love that they are willing to give.

The worst that could happen would be that the brunette would hate herself for hurting a friend. All because she could not return said feelings.

Amy hoped Michelle was wrong. It would kill her to know she was the cause of Lita's pain. She also knew her friend was right that she needed to tell Lita for her own sanity's sake.

For a genius... Amy was feeling pretty foolish.

**:**

She should have known in her heart of hearts that telling Lita that her feelings were shifting to love was the right thing to do. The right thing... is never easy when you fear rejection.

And to fear that rejection... you doubt the person you love.

Amy did not doubt Lita. She loves her.

If she was rejected... she would still have her best friend.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** Hello all.

I would have posted this last night, but had to work late. So, I'm posting it before I have to go back tonight. Hope you enjoy. More Amy and Lita interaction next chapter. Promise. This one will flow right into the next. Sorry for the slight cliffhanger.

Please be kind and let me know what you think. Thanks to those of you who did leave a review.

Happy Reading!

**:**

**Knocking At Your Door**

**:**

Just like any other time that the five best friends would get together, Lita brought some baked goods. Since the brunette had been thinking about her conversation with Amara... Amy has been in the forefront of her mind. That being the case, she made sugar cookies once again.

This did not go unnoticed by the others.

"So, Lita." Serena said as she leaned heavily against her friend. "Sugar cookies? I believe they are Amy's _favorite_."

"Yeah, Amy." Mina agreed as she snuggled up to the bluenette sitting across the table from the other two. "Don't you just _love_ Lita's cookies."

Both Lita and Amy blushed.

Raye sighed. '_What am I going to do with these two?_'

"But..." Amy forced out while still blushing. "Everyone loves Lita's cooking." She looked away shyly. "I'm not the only one."

Mina smiled. "True." She ate another of the sweet treats. "But they are still _your _favorite."

**:**

This is how the day had been progressing. Ever since they all met at Raye's that morning. Serena and Mina could not keep their mouths shut and Raye tried to keep them from ruining everything.

**:**

Four hours.

Four hours was her limit. Lita could no longer take it. She was not sure what was going on, but she knew that her two long haired blonde friends were up to something. She would not believe that Amara would tell them or their conversation, but they acted as if they knew she was thinking that she might possible care for Amy as more then a friend.

The more they pushed, the more Lita wanted to run away. If they did not stop bothering the both of them, she was afraid that when she did decided to talk this all over with the little genius... she would be so annoyed the even the thought of being something more would bring up today's irritation.

With this thought in mind, Lita stood.

"I hate to just run off, but I need to head home. Thanks for inviting me over Raye. See you all soon."

She then turned before anyone could stop her and run out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** Hello all.

I might have taken the title of this story from Bob Dylan's '_Knocking On Heaven's Door_', but if you know the song, it has nothing to do with the way I used the phrase. Just wanted to mention where the title came from and for disclaimer reasons, I don't own the idea.

Also, another cliffhanger. Sorry. Don't know where they are coming from all of a sudden.

Please be kind and let me know what you think. Thanks to those of you who did leave a review.

Happy Reading!

**:**

**Knocking At Your Door**

**:**

Without a '_thank you_' or even a '_goodbye_', Amy bolted after a distraught brunette. The only problem being that Lita is in better running condition and by the time she was heading down the temple stairs, her friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, Lita." Amy whispered to herself as she slowed her run to a walk. She knew her friend was embarrassed and irritated with the way Mina and Serena were acting, but she never realized how much. Her own embarrassment and nerves getting in the way.

The bluenette knew she had to talk to Lita and planned to do so later this evening, but now she wondered if maybe Lita really was disgusted by the idea of something more between them. Amy knew she was not happy. That much she was sure of.

As she walked, she realized she was headed towards Lita's apartment. Nerves kicked in again, but she told herself that this needed to happen now.

Now or never.

Amy took a deep breath as she stood before Lita's door. She could not help but smile slightly. '_why is it every time I know on your door I feel as if Eden is on the other side?_'

Knock, knock.

**:**

To know that all that stands between you and either Heaven or Hell is a thin piece of wood... that is to know your own humility.

**:**

Six minuets and two knocks later... Amy was about to walk away when she was greeted by a freshly showered Amazonian beauty.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Green eyes sparkled with curiosity and what could be unease.

At a lose for words, Amy just stood there staring and blushing. Lita wore an old gray tank-top with loose fitting dark blue boy-shorts. '_Perfect._' Amy's brain supplied. She could see that her tall friend's skin was still flushed from her shower. Although her cheeks seemed to be growing darker under intense blue eyes.

"Amy, is something wrong?" Lita moved a hand to grip Amy's arm lightly to pull her into the living room and shut the door. "Amy!" She forced a little louder to wake her friend from her daze.

"Oh!" Even more embarrassed, blue eyes widened. "I'm sorry to bother you, Lita."

Lita shifted nervously from foot to foot as she watched her friend worry her bottom lip. "It's fine. Really. You are never a bother to me."

Amy locked startled blue eyes onto gentle green. '_Maybe... Maybe we can be more._' The few words that Lita spoke told Amy more then she is sure was meant to be said.

They gave her courage.

Amy then kissed Lita.

**:**

Rather it be Heaven or Hell... it was worth it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** Hello all.

This story has turned out to have more drama then I had originally planed. It was suppose to be rather short and sweet, but pain has seemed to want to show it's self throughout almost the whole thing.

Another cliffhanger... but we are getting closer to the end.

Also, wanted to thank _**SailorJupiter**_ for letting me know that I made a mistake in the last chapter and for all the love that has been given for this story. Just letting you know now... you are going to hate me for this chapter. But I will make it up in the next. Promise.

Please be kind and let me know what you think. Thanks to those of you who did leave a review.

Happy Reading!

**:**

**Knocking At Your Door**

**:**

When Lita's brain caught up to to what was happening, she realized that she was returning the soft move of lips on her own. She had also wrapped her arms around the petite form of her best friend. She also noticed that Amy had her arms around her waist and was gripping the back of her shirt tightly. As if afraid to let go.

"Amy." Lita whispered as she kissed said bluenette's cheek. "Please tell me what is happening." The brunette knew in her heart that everything was perfect in this moment. They were perfect... but her mind was still confused. '_What happens next? Do we both want more then friendship? Does she love me? Do __**I**__ love her?_'

Startled by the request made of her, Amy reluctantly stepped out of Lita's reach and looked shyly away from the only one her heart yearns for. "Well... that's up to you." She bravely looked into slightly scared and pleading green eyes. "I know that I enjoyed our kiss greatly and would love to have the opportunity to do it again, but that is only going to happen if you also enjoyed it and would like to explore the possibility of moving our relationship beyond that of just friends. I know that I'm in love with you."

Amy was not sure where that moment of strength came from, but she was grateful that she said everything that needed to be said.

Until Lita spoke and shattered what hope she had gained.

"I enjoyed the kiss as well, but..." Lita could look at blue eyes no longer when she knew they were about to loose their shine because of her. "I can't honestly say that I'm in love with you as well."

**:**

Falling from Heaven to Hell hurt more then even a genius could have known.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** Hello all.

I hope that this chapter makes up for the last. Also, a little upset that I lost the original version of this chapter. It was so much better. *_sigh_*

Also... The next chapter will be the last. The epilogue.

Please be kind and let me know what you think. Thanks to those of you who did leave a review.

Happy Reading!

**:**

**Knocking At Your Door**

**:**

Lita could not believe that she was the one to break her friend. That was not her intention at all. To know that she was the one that put that devastated look on on such a beautiful face... that she shattered such a wondrous soul... it broke her own heart.

While it was true that she could not say that she was in love with Amy, Lita knew that she held her in high regard and that what she felt for her was more rooted then anything she felt for all of the boys she fell for in the past. Nothing compared to the comfort and rightness she felt when around the bluenette. It was just too new of a concept for her to want to rush this. Lita refused to ruin what could be. The brunette would make this right.

She just wished she would have realized sooner what her heart must have been screaming at her all this time.

Being as distracted by the distraught look on the little genius' face, Amy almost did not realize that she was talking.

"I... understand..." Amy took a deep breath to try and hold back her tears. She then slowly let it out as she turned her back on her tall friend. "I just believe..." She took another deep breath and let it out. "that we should spend some time away from each other."

As Amy moved to run out the door, much like earlier, she felt strong arms wrap around her before she could even take that first step. She could feel Lita press close to her back, her breath hot on her neck as her friend nuzzled the sensitive skin and the wet tears that made her mind reel with confusion.

"Please." Whispered Lita. "_Please_, don't leave me." Soft lips placed a quick kissed Amy's should as strong arms tightened even more. "You can't go. I wont let you."

Did she hear right? The desperation in Lita's voice? No. She was being foolish and trying to give herself unattainable hope. "I'm still your friend, Lita. I just need time. Let me go. I'm come back one day soon." Another deep breath as she felt the wetness on her cheeks now as well as her shoulder. "I promise."

"NO!" The brunette's voice was louder and her grip became almost painful. "Listen!" She realized her mistake when Amy let out a whimper. Her grip loosened just slightly and her voice softened. She had no desire to scare her friend. "Just because I can't say that I'm in love with you at this very moment... it does not mean that I care for you deeply and want to explore these new feelings. If you will give me the time..." Lita shook with emotion as she turned her little genius to face her, arms quickly returning so that Amy could not even think about getting away. "I know that soon I can honestly say that I'm _in_ love with you."

Amy's eyes shined from her tears and the joy that spread throughout her entire being.

Lita smiled sweetly as she lowered her lips to capture Amy's in a short and chaste kiss. "For now, you will have to settle for just '_I love you_.'"

**:**

There is a big difference between loving someone and being in love with them.

For one girl who was in love with her best friend... she was happy at the moment that said friend loved her with the hope of more some day.

There was a fine line between the love one held for a friend and that of a lover. One girl knew that it would not be long before she crossed that line and never looked back.

Neither could wait for that moment to come.


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** Hello all.

Well, it's that time. The epilogue. The Happy Ending. I hope that you all enjoyed this little story and anything else of mine that you might read. I will say that this will not be the last time I write for this pair. So, if you like them , keep an eye out.

Please be kind and let me know what you think. Thanks to those of you who did leave a review.

Happy Reading!

**:**

**Knocking At Your Door**

**:**

Two weeks. It took all of two weeks for Lita to realize that she had been a fool long enough. She wished that she would have known long before that Amy is the only one to ever really make her happy.

The small touches and brief kisses were quickly moving from being pleasurable to becoming a sweet torture. Now whenever the brunette lost the soft feeling of Amy being so close, she has to force herself to not pull her into a tight embrace and never let her go.

Lita knew Amy was being patient. She had made it very clear that unless Lita could return her feelings as strongly as her own, the genius would not give more of herself up. The brunette understood that her friend was protecting herself.

But now she has Lita to protect her.

Lita wanted nothing more then to make Amy feel safe in her arms. To make her happy. To love her with all of who she is. All she has to do is tell her.

Which is why the tall young woman was knocking on said bluenette's door. She was shaking slightly. Bot from nerves, but excited energy.

**:**

To be in love and not even realize it.

One brunette knew from experience what that felt like.

To then realize that love for yourself? That was the miracle.

**:**

Amy opened her door with a smile. It was a wondrous surprise to find that a beautiful brunette had sought her out. Usually Amy went to Lita's home, not the other way around.

"Lita, please, come in."

As Amy moved back to allow her friend entrance, she found herself against the wall with warm lips on her own. She could not help the moan of pleasure as she closed her eyes, but a second later they popped back open.

"L-Lita... please... stop!" Once she broke the heated kiss those luscious lips were moving along her throat. "This is too much." The little genius was in the hopes that Lita understood the bittersweet torture she was causing.

"I love you." Was the muffled reply as Lita nuzzled behind Amy's ear.

"I know... but," Her breath hitched as Lita pulled her closer. "but it's not enough." It hurt to say those truthful words.

Lita finally pulled away and Amy was surprised to see a smile. "Alright, I'm _in_ love with you. I have realized what has been offered. I want to love you and cherish you as much as you do me."

Amy gasped at the truth she saw behind green eyes. "Finally." She breathed out as a soft smile spread across her lips. Her blue eyes shined. "I'm in love with you too, Lita." The smaller of the two took one of the other's hands and lead her to the couch in the living room. "I love you, so much."

The little genius practically through her arms around Lita's neck and attacked full lips with her own. As strong arms pulled her onto the brunette's lap... Amy knew she would never be happier then in Lita's protective and loving embrace.


End file.
